I'm Emily & I'm Infected
by EmilyRosePetalInfected
Summary: Why can't I be normal? Why do I love her...And now she hates me. Why do I keep trying? Why can't I pick up the pills? Why can't I fall down in a hole? I can't because of me. I can't because of Emilie, Esther, and Emil. Because they are protecting me. But they can't forever. What am I going to do then? Will I jump or will I find my scared maidens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The beginning.

"I'm a pirate!" I projected into the dimmed theater and Gen shook her head in defeat, causing her hair to sway back and forth in response. She did it in a cute way that would of made me smile if I wasn't so completely retarded. Then I searched around the new, strange, place, and to see that everyone is staring at me like I was a alien, welp I am a alien, in fact I'm infected. You know those things that eat people and have a animal tails and ears.

"I'm watching a movie!" I said to a wall. I smiled like a child, making Gen groan.

"You aren't watching a movie if you don't have your eyes on the screen." Austin, her boyfriend, rubbed up and down her arm. I growled under my breath. I hate him so much. All he is doing is using Gen but Gen won't see it! Then that leads into the fact that I love her. I love her with all of my heart and soul but she won't love me back! It fucking hurts to see her love someone else than me!

Anyways, I made one of my eyes look at the screen thingy as my other eyes does whatever it wants.

"OOOOOOOOOOoooooooo! Pretty colors!" I screamed as a rainbow appeared.

"What are you talking about? It's fucking black and white!" Gen said while my tongue stuck out on the side of my mouth, and one of my eyes were looking north west as the other one was looking south. I stood up and bitch smacked Austin for no reason. Just felt like it.

"I have a tail!" I yelled before licking my arm.

"Ugh. Why are we babysitting her?" Austin asked. Asshole.

"You are not babysitting me! You are admiring me. OH MY GOSH! I USE BIG WORD!" I yelled happily.

"What are-" Austin was interrupted.

"I'm a pirate!" I yelled as my hat fell a little to the left.

"Okay," Gen said raising a eyebrow.

"Shh!" I shushed Gen by putting my index finger over her mouth. "Pickles.." I said pickles but actually I meant to say Magic. Close enough.

I kissed her hand and bowed like how Ruth does to Naomi sometimes. Gen pulls her hand away from me and kissed Austin. I feel kinda upset Gen is taken. I mean... I love her and she knows that.

I dashed for outside because Austin was starting to annoy me. The cool breeze brought me chills and The sleepy sun was just over the horizon. The beauty was breath taking but it would be more breath taking if Gen was here. Her dark, black hair with her goth cap, and her blue, beautiful eyes along with her white and gray stripped shirt. Her gray, short skirt and her kitty slippers. Then the two budder buttons on her hat. Even her flaws are beautiful. Her beauty would complete it all.

But Austin had to ruin it. He ruined everything! I wish she could see how much of a jerk face he is! He had tried to seduce me many times also! Do you know how wrong that is? To seduce your girlfriend bestest friend in the world? It's fucking wrong! But is it okay to actually think Austin is a douche but is kinda hot? I mean like who would think he is hot? He looks so fucking emo! Emo guys are hot! I know. I'm crazy. Well he's not my type and never would be. Fuck him.

Soon the Manor for The Infected's woods appeared. I just need to follow the path of stone, and then I'll see the Manor. Finally. I feel like my feet are about to fall off.

I opened the door to the manor and screamed, "I'm home!"

Ruth ran into the front room, screamed something I didn't quite understand, and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Ruth! I'm dying!" I managed to choke out. She pulled away making her red, vibrant hair look like its being dragged. Which it is. I'm not saying her hair isn't being dragged. Her head is dragging it right?

"My heart is warmed Ruth, but you don't have to hug me so tight." I said letting my eyes derp.

"I still don't understand your statement 'My heart is warm.'" Ruth exclaimed annoyingly.

"Bloop." I smile and giggled. Ruth looked confused so I just ran up the stairs and saw Hunter.

"Emily!" Hunter squealed. "You're home!" He jumped up and down happily.

"Thank god I'm home." I said going into my room. Ruth said something from down the stair, it sounded like a 'your welcome' but I'm still not sure with that women. I slowly noticed Hunter followed me into my room. Not a surprise. Hunter is like my gay friend but he isn't gay. He likes me. It's his fault for dumping me when I was human. He has gray hair with a tint of blue and he wears red and black. He was a bad boy when I met him, but I turned him into a softy.

"So Emi," Hunter paused for a bit so he can lay in bed next to me, "What were you doing?"

"Watching Gen and Austin make-out. Which isn't a good sight if you ask me." I said.

"You're serious. Whats wrong?" He asked yet another question.

"You know I love Gen right? I mean who doesn't know." I play with my golden/budder, locks/hair.

"I didn't know." Hunter said in shock. "In fact I thought you were straight." My not so gay, Gay friend grumbled.

I laughed, "I'm bisexual Hunter. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I bet it's just a phase." The Jackass claimed.

"Maybe." I stated. "Well I'm going out for a walk, bitch." I got up and slowly walked to the wooden door. I grabbed the handle and left my room.

I went outside to find the moon watching me as I walked. Many stars are shown but are being covered by the trees. There was no clouds so while I was walking the full moon gave me light for me to see the trail. Soon I saw the playground at the end of the forest, leading into the humans habitat. A place where I use to live. I walked over to the swings to find a boy. A boy with bright orange hair. He had black and gray clothes with a yellow fox tail and yellow fox ears. He was infected.

"Hey." he said noticing me.

"Ello. I'm Emily." I smiled.

"I'm Alex."


	2. Chapter 2, The Worst All Tied Into One

Chapter 2, The Worst All Tied Into One.

Gen's P.O.V

I slowly peeked one eye open, groaning at the sun beams shining in from my window. I quickly rolled over, hoping to cuddle up into Austin's arms, but all I found was an empty space where he was suppose to be. Sighing softly, getting up from bed and opening my purple and gold curtain. The sun blinded me and I yanked the curtain back in place.  
My head and body was aching. Last night wasn't all that great, maybe for Austin.  
I grabbed a perfect change of clothes for today and hopped into the shower.

Finishing up the last of my mascara and eyeliner, I grab my clothes and slowly pull up a blue and white pencil skirt. I groan as the fabric touches my bruises from last night and go ahead and throw on my lacy white shirt.  
Last night after we got home from the movie theater, Austin tugged me upstairs to my bedroom, almost forcing me down on my bed. He begged and pleaded for me to let him, so I finally gave in. I cried out and told him I wanted to stop, he started beating me. He left bruises the size of footballs up and down my body.  
I shuttered at the thought of Austin's hands on me right now, I loved him to pieces but beating me was uncalled for.  
I made a small wave to my little sister, who was sitting on the couch watching The wonder pets, and head to the door grabbing my keys.

Making my way into the coffee shop, I grab a donut and my favorite, Ice caramel frappe, and shuffle my way to a seat. I slowly ate my donut while watching a cute couple in front of me holding hands and sharing a coffee. Maybe Austin would like that, taking him to a coffee shop and talking, while sharing a coffee and donut. But I shrugged it off, knowing he was too "cool" for that.  
Looking down at my Plain Jane donut, I smile. For no reason, honestly. Just knowing that I have Austin and Emily by my side, no matter what.

I drove my car up into Emily's driveway, and jogged up to her door. I opened the door, and figured she was upstairs in her room. Hearing shuffling from her room, she must of been in there.  
I slowly turn the brass knob and push against the white wooden door. I looked around, until I saw Austin.  
Why would Austin be here? Emily doesn't even like him. And honestly, I didn't even know that Austin liked Emily? I figured Austin was here bitching her out, until I saw him start to get undressed. He pulled off my favorite shirt I liked on him, and then slowly started to pull down his basketball shorts.

I grimaced, thinking of all the possible things him and Emily could be doing. This is why he was gone, not there holding me, he was here. Trying to fuck her.

I stomp downstairs and hear a glass hit the counter quietly. I spot Emily in the kitchen and walk up to her.

"What the hell." I wanted to shout, maybe punch something. But, I needed to know the story, first. Before I went bitch zilla.

"What?" She asks, making a wave with her glass like a retard.

"What? You know exactly what's up. Why is Austin in your bedroom, getting naked?" I place my hands on my hips and glare at her. Who fucking know's what she did with her lips. Or, what she was thinking when she looked at Austin that night at the Theater.

"Austin? He's not here." Emily puts the glass down and shrugs at me confused.

"Funny, because he's up in your room right now." I throw my hand towards the stairs.

In perfect timing, Austin walks downstairs with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirks, looking down at the floor, until his eyes travel up my stance, and my body, until they meet my saddened blue eyes.

Does he not know how bad this hurts me, knowing that maybe him and my best friend were probably fucking, or making out every time I left the room. My heart has shattered into tiny little pieces, making me want to cringe and fall to the floor and scream.

I point at him, "See my point?"

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Emily raises her eyebrow and looks at me utterly confused.

He looks at the ground, then at his towel, then at Emily. "Um, I-I forgot something?"

"Yeah, like what? Your pack of condoms, or handcuffs?" I spit, almost at the verge of tears.

Emily runs up in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders, "Really, Gen. It's not what you think. I truly didn't know he was here. Please, believe me."

I push her away, not wanting her touching me, and really not wanting to see her or Austin right now. "No, I'm not going to believe you. It's hard to think that my best friend would be sleeping with my boyfriend." I turn to look at Austin, "Was I not good enough for you last night? Where you had to leave early in the morning, thinking you could get away with it, coming to my best friends house and getting ready to fuck her?"

I turn on my heel and start to walk out the door, until Emily grabs my hand. Her hand was so softly and gentle. "Please, don't leave."

I hated to do this to her. I dug my nails into her hand and she jerked away. I walked out the door and got into my car. Tears brimming, but I refused to let them see me cry, and I pulled away.

I fell on my bed, crying hard. My chest felt like it's been stabbed multiple times, and it's going to bleed it's content. Maybe nothing could make me feel better, not even a text from Austin. Or a call from Emily. Not like Austin would text me.

I curled up in the covers, laying my head down onto Austin's pillow and cried softly, I should of know this was happening. The way he hit me and told me that I'd like what he had to offer. Instead, I ended up getting beat, and bruised. And now my best friend and boyfriend hooking up? I should of known.

I was blinded by the phase of love, and maybe thought my best friend relationship with Emily was strong. Now, all hell broke loose and it combined together, and stabbed me in the heart.


	3. Chapter 3, Goodnight Sister mine

Chapter 3, Goodnight Sister mine.

Ruth Rose101 Infected's P.O.V.

"Where has doth sister gone?" I called into the hallway that led to her room. Emily usually was in her room or off with her friends. I don't like her friends, except for the ones I like. I walked down the yellow, sandstone hallway and open her door.

I scanned the purple room, and found nothing but the dismemberment of her clothes and bloody pads on the floor. Gross... I wish she would at least put them in the trash bin, but she only left them on the floor to bother me.

If Emily wasn't here that meant she was with either Hunter or Gen. I was okay with Gen because Emily has a crush on her and Gen is hot, but I was not okay with Hunter because he has a crush on Emily and he is hot. Yes, I believe in the double standard. I'd rather have my little sister be in love with a girl than a boy, for boys in this day in age like to take advantage of girls like Emily, and take their precious virginities. I like to have my sister keep her virginity. What can I say? I'm an overprotective older sister, even though my sister has a bad condition in which she doesn't like people watching over her. I need to stop rambling about how I'm such good sister.

Emily often stayed in a spare house near the city when she was hanging out with Gen. I remember when Gen had first arrived into our lives. It was in the first Year of the Infection. I was the first person to ever choose to become Infected, in this action I had become a God of sorts, and I was an Alpha Infected. My hair is Red, Short, and even though they turn red when they grew, my roots were a auburn. A little reminder of what I used to be. I'm a fox-cat Infected. Black ears and tail, and I ruled over, Fuck. I'm fucking rambling again. Sorry about that.

So, Gen had came into our lives during the first year of the Infection. She was being chase by some creep, and stumble into our Manor. I had heard the Intruder and killed him. I licked the blood of him off my hands and prepare to kill the girl crying in the closet when Emily begged me to spare her life. It was something about her being really beautiful. I really wanted to eat Gen, but I let her live for my sister. In the first few month Gen protested and shit, but eventually Emily and her had became very close friends.

Soon after that Emily fell for her, she didn't tell me. No one ever has to tell me how they feel. I see it now, from the swirls of colors around their being. I see the waves of chemicals that indicate emotions around people now. Sort of like a mood ring or something.

I said bye to Naomi on the steps of the Manor, and started walking to the Spare house of which Emily had probably stayed at during the night. It was a 5 minute walk/run or a 20 Minute drive to town. I like running, thus I prefer to take the 5 minute run. I'm Infected I must say again, for you confused humans. I run really, really fast. About 4 minutes into the run I saw Gen pull out of the driveway of the Spare house. I didn't even need my power of mood-emotion-seeing-shizz to tell that she was broken. Something was terribly wrong. Strong emotions called from inside the house.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!" Emily screamed and threw the unknown man off of her, "FUCKING JACKASS, YOU STOLE GEN FROM ME. THE ONE PERSON I LOVED, AND NOW SHE THINK I WANT YOU. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I HATE YOU. I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU. NOW GEN HATES ME."

I sat outside the door watching Emily's life energy and anger increase to unforeseen levels. She was snapping, and if I did nothing Emily would rampage, and thousands would suffer if not die. I force the steel door open, that looks like wood from the outside. Emily had the man by the neck, taking her time in squeezing the life from him.

"Emily!" I ran to her, only to be thrown back by a pulse of waves, "Emily! Stop it!" Her eyes remain their unnatural red along with the energy and waves and swirls around her. The only thing that was not surround in red was the little yellow fear that peaked through the man. He was scared for his life, but wasn't about too show it.

"E-Emily you know you want me," he choked. Just those words made even I want to spit in his face.

"I WILL MAKE YOU DIE." She screamed. I have no choice.

"Emily, If you don't explain this to me I will have no choice but to apprehend you," She didn't respond. All at once I teleported in between the two and pried them apart in one motion. I wrapped my arms around her, and using the last of my stamina I teleported to the manor.

When I got her into her room, I had many questions. How was my sister so powerful? Why was Gen upset? How Come my sister doesn't trust me this information? Should I be upset too? How much will it cost to repair the spare house? What is my sister if not a normal Infected? I knew of only one person to answer my questions. The only Infected I know that is afraid of blood, yet still able to survive in a race that demands the sight of it. Zoe the Fox Dog, Witch.

Zoe is my good friend. She can be sort of a brat sometimes and really inconsiderate of others, but I love her! I swept the hair away from Emily's face and left the room. Emily's room was in the b3 basement of the Manor. There are hundreds of hidden channels and thousand of rooms just in first wing of the house, but we are still discovering unseen rooms in the basements and in the other wings of thy Manor. Zoe's room is in the b1 basement, and right next to mine.

So I climbed the many stairs to the outside court. I crossed through the garden kept by my daughters and enter the stairway to Zoe's room. Zoe was asleep, like usually, for she is a nocturnal Infected. Her room was perfect for her too. No windows, so she could easily keep the day moon from waking her. Candle were scatter every where along with old parchment scribbled with spells of all sorts. A large closet for keeping her inventory stock with all her necessary gems and herbs. Many brewing stands, she was like a "Mad-Scientist-Witch." I walked loudly down the stairs hoping to wake her with the noise, but my bare feet wasn't enough to wake her. I don't like wearing shoes. Being Infected comes along with a few weird habits.

So I reached out to the girl and shook her, "Zoe, Can you wake I need your help and it can't wait." I ruffled her hair and tugged on her hand. Her bright green eyes flew open, and the Candle lit on their own. It was probably her magic.

"Eh? What you want Girly?" Zoe said rubbing her eyes with her vampire pale skin.

"You know how my sister became Infected?" I focused my silver eyes against her in the flickering light.

"Yeah she lick the blood of mine and yours," She got up from her bed and stretched like a dog with her tail up high, "What? Has she shown characteristics that suggest that she isn't a normal infected?"

I sighed, "I'm afraid so, today in a fit of angry she showed more power than Lina herself, yet control herself enough not to take the life of a Teenage boy," I watched Zoe shuffle threw some papers. If Emily had taken that boys life I would have to have her killed or maybe sent away, for it is Infected law. You can't attack any one under the age of 25. Zoe grabbed a woven bag and turned to me. She forced some materials into it. She had something in mind, to test this strength.

"Where is she?" Zoe's eyes flicker along with the burning Candles.

"Sleeping in her room," I questioned the orange hair girl with my eyes.

"Wonderful," She answered my questioning eyes with a fang baring smile.


	4. Chapter 4, Omega Infected

Chapter 4, Omega Infected.

~Emily's P.O.V.~

I open my eyes to a black room with no doors, nor windows. The blackness scared me. But in a way it was like Ellie's room. Instead of open, bright whiteness, this room was closed and dark.

I'm not scared of the dark. I'm scared of the silent yet noisy death it could possibly bring. The noises you think you hear, but may just be in your head.

A noise I might of heard turns me around, and in the blackness I saw before me; a small spark.

"It's pretty right?" A small girl with little white feathered wings appeared beside me, "That one is one of our favorites. Isn't it?"

"Our? Who the fuck are you?" I jump back offensively in a confused daze. What was she talking about?

"Oh excuse me," she giggled childishly, I thought you would recognize me; I'm Emilie." That name is so... familiar.

"So what's that?" I pointed at the light.

"That's one of our memories!" She ran to the spark and brought it towards me, "Wanna watch it with me?" she asked while whiteness engulfed my vision.

"She isn't normal!" She practically screamed at my sister, "She could talk you out if she wanted!"

"Yeah." Ruth rolled her eyes, "You speak as if I don't know that." Ruth sat on the bed space that I wasn't laying on.

They haven't noticed that i'm awake.

"And by taking me out, I know you don't mean to dinner." Ruth joked.

"Ruth! She is a serious threat to the balance of our delicate society!" Zoe shook her, "If she kills, anything, anyone, you're dead Ruth." Not like Zoe actually cares. She just doesn't like me.

"So what? Sentence my little sister away? For crimes she might commit! All she is; is different. The reason she is so different is my faults. She is the way she is, because I..." She paused, "It's my fault there was a mixture of an Infected and a Witches blood on that office floor. It's my fault my sister ingested it. It's my fault she is an Omega Infected." I could hear my sister voice crack at the end.

She pretends to be so strong but really all she is is soft, sweet, and easy broken.

I hate Zoe at this moment, but there had to be truth in what she was saying, because why would she lie about something like this? Especially to my big sister. Why would she even try to hurt my sister? Everyone loves Ruthie. Right? Like my sister is perfect! She-

"Emily, we don't care about your, god damn, sister problems." I raised my eyebrow.

"What the fuck?" I questioned the voice that I never heard before.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Emily get your brother out of your head! God damn what is wrong with you! My arm hurts!" She screamed.

"Well I'm gonna get out of Em's head anyway. Its about time I showed up and killed some Zombies." A voice who might be my brother, Ethan, said.

"Ethan...?" But suddenly I was screamed at.

"Silva! I'm Silva now!" He yelled aggravated.

"Okay...?" I answered. Then suddenly a saw a flash before my eyes and there stood my older brother. My 17 year old, mean, silver haired brother, but normally he was fat, had a bunch of pimples, had long dirty blonde hair, and was bragging about how "Cool" he was. And now his hair was to his shoulders, he had a bow and arrow, along with a mask covering his mouth, probably because he can't speak well but of his dyslexia.

"My head hurts..." I whined and fell onto my bed, "Get out so I can sleep."


	5. Chapter 5, It Has Started

Chapter 5, It Has Started.

I have no idea why i'm stupid. I can't do anything right, and now she's gone. Gen was my everything but now she's left me.

I walked quietly threw the all to crowed streets of norfolk. So many people looked at me and did that look away thing, like in the book wonder, or took a picture.

"What? You've never seen an infected before?"I screamed out of anger which made everyone except two people run away from me. The famiure orange fox tail and ears greeted me.

Maybe I should tell you what happened the night.

_"Ello. I'm Emily." I smiled._

"I'm Alex."_ He said calmly. "What are you doing out here? It's about to rain."_

"Why are you?" I turned it around.

"Fine then. I'm out here because my parents hate me. I see you are infected as well though. What happened to you?" He sat next to me on the blue swing.

_"I'm a jealous bitch. I was the third person infected." I said._

"Damn, Don't be that mean to yourself. Just bend over and take it like a man." He joked.

"Oh really? Why not like a women?" I asked.

"I think your pretty awesome. Lets be buddies." He laughed.

"Kay!" I singed and left him behind.

And that's how I got gravity cancer in my foot. The End.

Alex was walking towards me with a not to usual girl following behind. She had purple hair with blue streaks in it, along with beutiful red eyes that trapped me in a gaze. she was the only infected had purple wolf ears and a blue tail. It confused me so, but it made her more beautiful than anyone but Gen.

"Hey Em's!"Alex started, "This is Amalia" he pointed out.

"Hi! I'm Emily! You're sexy Amalia! Your my new best friend!" She staired at me confused.

"Uh... What?" She questioned.

"Sorry, I don't speak english. I speak pilliow. I haven't seen you in a long time Alex! Where were have you been?" I started a small talk with Alex.

"In your pants." He winked.

"Ew." I made a disgusted face. He laughed at me but then he noticed how pissed Amalia was and got quiet.

"Oh~! Alex~! You're in trouble~!" I joked and Alex glared at me.

"Yeah. You are in trouble." Amlia said making Alex scared. Before I knew it, Amalia was chasing after Alex with a hammer.

As Amalia ran after him angerly, I turned around and sat on a bench. I felt like something bad was about to happen but I ignored my gut feelings. I leaned back on the bench, hooked my arms together, (behind my head) and closed my eyes, but what I saw when I closed them forced me to open my eyes so fast that it was faster than water flowing from a cliff, and what I saw would scared anyone.

"He's awoke."Esther sighed, "It has started."

"Emily, go to Gen's house now!" Emil said excitedly. I obeyed his order and dashed to her white and blue house.

I knocked on her wooden, white door and waited for someone to answer. Soon Austin opened the door, which he was just in trousers. Ew.

"Hey sexy, You want some of me as well?" he flirted.

"Move." I pushed him out of my way and fast walked to Gen's room, "Gen?" I got no answer so I kicked open her door to find out she was crying, silently, on her velvet bed with bruises all over her body.

Her delicate body.

Soon I was so angry I couldn't hold it inside me. I used my power to make all of the lights turn off, and with my anger, thunder struck and rain poured. "Austin, Austin, Austin. Will you ever learn? Austin why shouldn't I kill you? I bet you can't think of one reason why I shouldn't. I guess your life was useless. Austin, maybe after this, you'll learn a lesson, and maybe, you'll be better in your next life." I said with a evil giggle when I was finished. Then right on cue, Thunder struck and I ran after him and grabbed him by the throat. "Good night pretty bird." I stabbed using my own hand, with a creepy smile. And with a snap, he died.

I threw his body across the room and my anger was replaced with sadness.

"I hope he burns in hell." I sighed.

"I want to be infected." I stared at Gen shocked.

"What? Are you sure?" I said confused. "Do you know how much it's dangerous to be infected?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, but I want to be infected. So I can understand you more. So I can be with you.

"Okay. I will infect you but you have to promise me something." I said.

"What do I have to promise?" She asked.

"To love me any matter what." I smiled.

"I promise." She returned the smile.

And that was the end of her being a human. Now she is an infected.


End file.
